What or Who are the O.U.W.O.?
Assumably, the U.W.O. is resulted of post-Strangers War and the Afterwards event caused some of members of the Zemo survivors so much with their own different kinds of emotions through their lifetime by now. When the Fates of the Future reveals that Zeia is no longer a woman the world knows about as she may have became amnesiac due to the pressure of the future power inside of the place, tensions between the Zemos, and the deaths of the five futurists. The question is if Zeia hasn't created the name of the team--Zemo, what else it could be? It comes to Lady Liuwa when she does not want to go back to United States of America and wants to stay in Africa for good. However, King Nilo thinks Lady Liuwa is wrong because the Zemo is all what they have and all the family they share fairly and equally. Then...King Nilo and Lady Liuwa pays a visitation to the Zemo if see any remaining survivors who they might know. Confronting someone unexpectedly, King Nilo and Lady Liuwa are in a deep shock to see how impossible surviving Giraffee, another family member of the Washington Family. Lady Liuwa asks herself what does things mean for her to be that way as she asks herself if that is all what she wants without King Nilo and she never would have known if Giraffe is alive. She kind of thanks King Nilo for everything in what he makes her go because she does not want any guilt in her at all. Somehow, Lady Liuwa says, "Something's going wrong... Everything is not right.. Before all that, Robin says Taffy wasn't there in the pictur in which she was supposed to be appeared and Iona was an evil in which she was not supposed to be an evil. She wonders if that is how messy Zemo makes things right, but they have to accept things. Lady Liuwa admits that she just starts learning why the Zemo is like this and knowing what's like to be the Zemo. She hears the name of the team--O.U.W.O. as she wonders what happens to the name of the team--Zemo or Zemo Squads either. She waits for the answer coming yet to come. Hopelessness Without Zeia.... then there will be no Zemo. And...Taffy is either dead or trapped somewhere in the future. And...what about the rest of the Zemo? Most of them declined. Lady Liuwa says, "That is not happening. This is not supposed to happen like this. Why are the futurists not messing up everything from the beginning? Where are the others? King Nilo says, "I just have a feeling in which leads me to here right here. I know it. I am the major reason why I am here for. I'll make things better if that works yet." Lady Liuwa says, "How? You know you can't fix people... you know you can't make people feel better from their greatest losses." King Nilo says, "Think about our family. They had their reasons to give us a clue in which we must find these answers." Lady Liuwa says, "So...how can we rebuild from the Zemo?" King Nilo says, "We will find out what we come to find the answers first." Lady Liuwa says, "I have not seen anything like this worse than Calibre." Can Futurist Able to Do Anything About the Zemo? Corydon tells Heat to think twice of what could have happened to Corydon even if he did and look at why he became Blackman in the first place and he got a human Cory Jenner killed in the future. Heat tells Corydon that she does not need to think twice and she knows that she can't cross a line unless someone comes to them could have meant something. Corydon asks her why and she recalls that she makes a lot of possibilities in an order to find Corydon and the Zemo in which affects her a complex in which she would have ended up accepting the deals and punishment to become the agent of two different teams H.E.A.T. and H.O.T. on her broken laws of the future. They now wonder their father may will. Where is the father of Heat and Corydon Pterdon? No mad scientist. No Evilyzer. No X. He accepts the same thing like Corydon and Heat. He feels abandoned the whole time to remember what his wife had to say a few months ago. Sharktooth Taffy is no longer a Taffy. Taffy is no longer staying in the Earth. She meets the most dangerous things in the present of her life where the future led her to the Zemo. Sharktooth is the other world's most powerful future blind in the world. This reveals why she is not appearing in the picture of the original Zemo in which Robin sees her own trek in which an event is called the Prudent Zemo. Prudent Zemo and present conflicts The Mystic Royalty Family will not be establish due to those victims of the Mystic Realm who became judges who ordered Crystal to remove her as a judge. No one mentions Brandy or Aluta in these stories yet to come. Judges never address Brandy or Aluta at all as they do not know the existence of the other daughter or they know about her. Most of Chelley family survives and faces the other Mystic War against ex-queen, ex-king, ex-prince, and ex-princess, and Lyzu. What about Aluta? Leaving Aluta all behind with her life out of the family problems could be bad for Aluta's condition. Robin suddenly realizes that Brandy is supposed to be there, but that was a dream in which Brandy desires to be here with her family. The question is why Brandy exists in the first place. Robin starts worrying what if Aluta decides to do something worse than her family to the victims of the Mystic Realm as she wonders what Aluta has been through the whole time. Zemo 2012 and present conflicts Anjou 1206 is sent by a leader of the Zemo 2012, Radax to kill all these Zemo before they stop the Radax from using the bad reputation of the Zemo 2012. But... Meika Grey is merged with Anjou 1206 in the new form of both--Anjou. What is the purpose of the Anjou? That remains a mystery when a time will tell. Delilah's changed purpose. What if Radax found about Delilah's betrayal, what would Radax do? Delphi comes to learn that Delilah is actually coming after her because Radax had been working on finding Delphi for a very long time. Delphi decides to make a new plan for herself. She knows the Zemo may not let her do it. The Wars between the Gods and These people before the Zemo Gaia is not letting Zeia touch the Earth because she is an alien. Gaia says, "No demon invaders touch our forbidden home!" When Gaia becomes aware of Zeia, the futurists, and Mystic races touch the Earth, something banned Gaia out of the Earth with a punishment for what Gaia is not supposed to say something like that in which Gaia should ask the person with a higer power.